Zaruciti Foundries
Zaruciti Foundries, owned by the Zaruciti family, is a fairly successful business focused on the production and manufacturing of standardised off-the-shelf weapons. The current Co-CEO's of Zaruciti Foundries are Brandeis and Viorica Zaruciti, and was founded three generations ago as a small business dedicated to arming the average citizen for the protection of their home. Workplace conditions are fair and readily available for either Faunus or Humans, and their reputation is one of trustworthy workmanship on all of their productions. It's main headquarters are in Mistral, though it has production warehouses in each Kingdom of Remnant. History Starting off as a small shop run out of a blacksmith with the express purpose of creating weapons for the average citizen, Zaruciti Foundries has since become a global name in the weapon industry. Their weapons are cheap, easy to repair and modify, with interchangeable parts between a variety of models allowing for a great range of customisation. The access Zaruciti Foundries has to folding frame technology makes it an ideal company to buy a first weapon from, no matter the profession. They however do not offer parts with Dust infusion or elemental channeling capabilities beyond standard Dust-propellants, as the cost of creating such weapons makes the consumer base far too niche for the original companies purpose. The company has changed over the last three generations, now focusing more on working with the military of the Kingdom of Atlas, selling weapon designs and mass manufacturing weapons for soldiers at lower prices. However, they do still have franchises in cities selling other types of weapons catered towards new Huntsmen applicants and civilians looking for personal protection. The current CEO's of Zaruciti Foundries have steered the company in a slightly different direction than their forefathers, having recently delved into under the counter deals with criminals. Through a discreet amount of shuffling, they have devised a way to manufacture weapon parts in various warehouses with no markings to denote which business or factory they come from. These weapons are then shipped to one of four warehouses, one for each Kingdom, where the weapons are put together and sold directly to the underworld crime syndicate. So far, there has been no suspicion of where the criminals are getting their weaponry from. Members * Brandeis Zaruciti - current Co-CEO of Zaruciti Foundries, alongside his win sister Viorica. Brandeis is strong willed and charismatic; good at talking to people and persuasion. He is the weapons designer, creating the blueprints for many new weapon combinations and parts. * Viorica Zaruciti - current Co-CEO of Zaruciti Foundries, alongside her twin brother Brandeis. Viorica is subtle and manipulative; good at logistics and organisation. She is the prototype manufacturer, putting together the physical prototypes of many new weapons combination and parts. Trivia * Zaruciti is Croatian for Troth, an ancient word for Oath. * The Zaruciti logo is a pair of hands clasped in an arm wrestling pose. * Zaruciti Foundries belongs to SpiritedDreaming. Category:Fan Made Business Category:Property of SpiritedDreaming Category:Shop Category:Fan Made Weapons Category:Fan Made Groups